1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for determining the positions of contacts through a global positioning system.
2. Description of Related Art
A GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver calculates its position by carefully timing the signals sent by the constellation of GPS satellites high above the Earth. Each satellite continually transmits messages containing the time the message was sent, a precise orbit for the satellite sending the message, and the general system health and rough orbits of all GPS satellites. These signals travel at approximately the speed of light. The receiver uses the arrival time of each message to measure the distance to each satellite, from which it determines the position of the receiver. The resulting coordinates are converted to more user-friendly forms such as latitude and longitude, or location on a map, which are then displayed to the user.
There is however, room for improvement within the art.